Dari Balik Jendela Bening
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU. Flash fiction. Masa bodoh dengan pangkat kapten yang baru saja disandangnya, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.


Detektif yang baru naik pangkat pagi ini menghela napas. Pikirannya sama sekali tak bisa fokus. Otaknya dipenuhi oleh sosok seorang gadis berambut merah yang sekarang sedang diinterogasi oleh teman-temannya.

Atau mungkin oleh satu temannya, karena di dalam ruangan interogasi itu biasanya hanya diisi oleh penginterogasi dan si tersangka; yang lainnya berada di belakang monitor, di balik jendela bening pembatas.

Baru juga meletakkan kardus barangnya di atas meja, seniornya yang bernama Kakashi datang menghampirinya. Menepuk pundaknya pelan dan berkata, "Dia sedang diinterogasi oleh Hidan."

Gerakan Sasuke seketika terhenti. Dahinya berkerut heran.

"Hidan?"

"Iya, tapi kau jangan—"

Belum juga selesai berbicara, pemuda Uchiha itu sudah lebih dulu lari menuju ruang interogasi.

Hidan orang yang sedikit kasar, apalagi dulu sebelum dirinya diangkat menjadi kapten, pria berambut putih klimis itu seringkali menganggapnya saingan. Terlebih kali ini tersangka yang baru saja tertangkap adalah seorang Uzumaki Karin, pencuri barang seni nan antik berharga lebih dari puluhan juta yen yang sudah diburu sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

(Uzumaki Karin tertangkap kemarin malam bersama dengannya; dengan dirinya yang awalnya ingin membuat sang kekasih kabur sejauh-jauhnya dari Jepang di pelabuhan).

 **X.x.X**

 **Dari Balik Jendela Bening**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **AU.** _ **Flash fiction**_ **. Masa bodoh dengan pangkat kapten yang baru saja disandangnya, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.**

 **X.x.X**

Saat Sasuke sampai, dia melihat para seniornya berada di sana, lebih tepatnya tim yang digerakkan untuk operasi penangkapan gadis cerdik bernama Uzumaki Karin. Awalnya dia mau kembali ke ruang kerjanya, namun ketika mendengar teriakan dari dalam ruang kotak kecil itu, darahnya mendidih.

"Si sialan itu," desisnya kesal. Tubuhnya memaksa maju namun segera ditahan oleh Kakashi yang berdiri di dekatnya. Jas hitamnya dicengkeram kuat, pria berusia tiga puluh tahun lebih itu menatapnya tajam, "Jangan."

"Tapi, _Senpai_ —ya Tuhan dia keterlaluan," balas Sasuke dengan suara pelan namun terdengar sangat kesal. Dan pemuda berambut hitam itu tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi saat mendengar 'UZUMAKI KARIN! KAU HANYA TINGGAL MENYEBUTKAN NAMA ORANG YANG MENYEMBUNYIKANMU SELAMA INI! APA SUSAHNYA HAH?!' diucapkan dengan keras.

Dia tak terima. Apalagi ketika Hidan di dalam sana mengguncang bahu kekasihnya kasar; juga berteriak di hadapan mukanya langsung.

Kakinya melangkah maju mendekati mikrofon.

"Uzumaki Karin," ucapnya dengan bahu yang naik-turun dengan cepat ketika sampai di depan mikrofon. Kedua netra hitamnya menatap langsung gadis berwajah datar di sana, yang masih memakai pakaian yang sama sejak semalam. Hatinya tercubit sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gadis Bodoh? Kau tinggal menjawab Uchiha Sasuke sebagai orang yang menyembunyikanmu. Dia kekasihmu, kan? Apa kau mau lama-lama di sana dan mendengarnya berteriak sampai gendang telingamu rusak?" Tangannya menapak kasar pada jendela bening pembatas antara ruangannya dengan ruangan di dalam sana.

Dua orang di ruang interogasi menatapnya; Karin menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Pemuda itu membasahi tenggorokannya, berniat melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa kau tahu alasanku menjadi polisi?" jeda sejenak, "... karena dulu kau bilang polisi itu keren dan berwibawa. Tapi sedikit pun aku tidak seperti itu. Aku yang polisi ... bermain petak umpet dengan rekanku sendiri karena menyembunyikanmu. Aku dibuat gila karena tingkahmu yang tak masuk akal.

"Kalau saja aku bukan seorang polisi ... kita tidak akan berada di dalam situasi seperti ini, kan? Kau tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku melihatmu saat ini?" Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, memikirkan kenangan sepuluh tahun yang lalu juga beberapa waktu terakhir ini ketika dia tak sengaja bertemu kembali dengan kekasihnya saat SMA dulu.

"Dan aku ... selama sepuluh tahun ini selalu menyalahkanmu kenapa kau tidak datang di kencan terakhir kita. Kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba tanpa kabar, kenapa aku tak tahu apa-apa."

Karin di sana menatap lurus ke depan, tak lagi menatap ke arah Sasuke yang kini masih mendaratkan pandangan pada dirinya.

"... aku mau kau bertahan. Meski karena ini aku akan turun pangkat ... tidak apa-apa. Aku masih ada di sampingmu ... menunggumu."

Sekali lagi dia mengatur napasnya. Matanya terpejam sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia berkata,

"Karin ... aku mencintaimu ..."

Sasuke terisak. Dia menghapus ujung matanya yang berair sembari menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Belum sempat dia menenangkan dirinya dari emosi yang meluap, suara seniornya yang berambut oranye menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Anu ... itu ...," Pein menunjuk mikrofon yang baru selesai dipakainya ragu-ragu. Masih dalam keadaan sedih, pemuda itu mengikuti arah tunjukan Pein tepat ketika seniornya itu berucap—

.

.

.

.

.

"—mikrofonnya lupa dihidupkan."

...

Ini sudah bukan level sfx ' _jleb_ ' lagi.

...

Sasuke jatuh terduduk lemas.

Kali ini dirinya benar-benar menangis.

"Bagus! _Bravo_!" senior oranyenya bertepuk tangan, "kau harus lihat dirimu sendiri! Matamu berkaca-kaca!"

Dan Kakashi yang sedari tadi memerhatikan adegan itu pun menghampiri sang _kouhai_ yang kini tampak frustasi. "Bagaimana ini? Kau menyatakan cinta tapi mikrofonnya lupa dinyalakan," katanya sembari menekan tombol _on._

"Cek, satu, dua. Yang di dalam bisa mendengar suara?" Kakashi memerhatikan dua orang di dalam sana yang kini terpusat kembali atensinya kepada orang di belakang mikrofon. Bahkan kini Karin menatapnya penasaran.

"Ya, kedengaran. Kenapa?" respon Karin refleks.

Bibir yang tersembunyi di balik masker itu tersenyum tipis. Dia menepuk pundak si pemuda Uchiha. "Nah, sudah kedengaran. Ayo sekali lagi."

Tangisan frustasi Sasuke makin keras. Dia mendorong senior peraknya itu ke samping dan menekan tombol _off_.

Lalu menekan tombol _on_ dua detik berikutnya dan kembali menekan tombol _off_.

"APA GUNANYA AKU BERBICARA SEPANJANG ITU KALAU DIA TAK MENDENGAR SEDIKIT PUN?!"

Teriakan menggelegar Uchiha Sasuke terdengar sampai luar ruangan.

Siang itu, pangkat kaptennya turun jauh lebih rendah dibandingkan sebelumnya (detektif); dia resmi menjadi polisi lalu-lintas.

 **Owari**

Halo!

Terinspirasi dari film Catch Me, tapi dimodifikasi sedikit. Sumpah ini adegan ngakak banget, Joo Won-nya juga _caleuy_ abis. Ceweknya datar nggak peduli. Pas nonton adegan ini aku mikir, 'Ini cewek emang dingin. Tapi kok bisa-bisanya pacarnya ngomong kayak gitu wajahnya datar?'. Lah taunya emang mikrofonnya nggak diidupin wkwk. Pokoknya wajib nonton!

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
